Tristan Taylor
Hiroto Honda (本田 ヒロト, Honda Hiroto), known in the English anime and most of the English video games as Tristan Taylor, is in class 1-B at Domino High School and a friend of Yugi, Joey, and Anzu. Character design Honda's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His usual outfit from the second series anime consists of a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. His brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. Character biography In the first series anime, Miho is also one of Honda's friends. Honda plays few of the games that Yugi plays, and does not play Duel Monsters that often (In the Duel Monsters anime, he duels in the episode in the Noah Kaiba arc against the fourth member of the Big 5, Nesbitt. In the manga, Honda starts out as Jonouchi's street thug henchman. Eventually Tristan is no longer important to the story. In the manga, Honda at first has a crush on Miho Nosaka but she rejects him. Tristan develops a crush on Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka Kawai (Serenity Wheeler), and in the second series anime he fights with Ryuji Otogi (Duke Devlin) over her. In the manga, Honda also owns a female dog named Blankey and has a nephew named Johji. Honda is also a sharpshooter; Tristan says in the manga that when he was a kid, he could shoot a 100-yen piece with a BB gun from 50 feet. In the first series anime, Honda is the head of the clean-up committee at school and often overdramatically cites his duty while doing things, which causes him to annoy his friends. In the manga, Honda gets a crush over Miho, who is a minor character in the manga; Miho rejects him. In the first anime series, Honda's crush on Miho spans the series, but Miho is seen having a crush on Ryo Bakura. In the first anime series, Honda is Joey's verbal sparring partner instead of his crony, and he is head of the beautification committee at his school, which he dramatically brags about often. Honda recalls that their friendship started after they participated in a relay race. In the Duel Monsters anime, Tristan and Tea are more or less cheerleaders for Yugi and Joey. His crush for Serenity was carried over to the Duel Monsters anime. In the original Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Honda tends to omit honorifics just like his friend Jonouchi does. Naming In all of the Japanese versions and in the English-language versions of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga by Kazuki Takahashi, Honda is known as Hiroto Honda. In the English-language second series anime, the English-language video games, the English-language Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, and the English-language "ani-manga" of that movie, he is known as Tristan Taylor. In the English Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses video game, he is T. Tristan Grey. In translated versions of the manga in Spanish, Indonesian, French, German, Italian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish and Norwegian manga, he is known as Hiroto Honda. In the Brazilian Portuguese version of the manga he is known as Tristan Taylor. In the Spanish dubbed anime he is known as Tristán Taylor. In the dubbed anime of all of the other Indo-European languages he is known as Tristan Taylor. Deck Honda's deck is comprised mostly of militaristic cards. He only duels once during the course of the series. Taylor, Tristan